Forbidden Desire
by Casey Stardust
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me, Hermione." Drawled Draco, causing Hermione to stutter "I, I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." Draco smirked "Oh, I think you do." Dramione Fluff. PWP
1. Forbidden Desire - Part 1

**A/N: **A short plot-less one-shot I wrote during science class back in high school, I've recently tweaked it a bit and written a sequel.

**Enjoy ;o)**

**Forbidden Desires**

Hermione had been struggling with her lustful feelings for Malfoy all through seventh year, ever since one evening during the first week of the school term when she accidently walked into the bathroom while he was in the bath. She was thankful that he had had his eyes closed, and so hadn't noticed her walk in, but ever since that moment she couldn't get the image of his perfectly toned body out of her mind.

She still hated him, of course, he was _Malfoy_ after all... although, she thought grudgingly, he had been more civil towards her this year. It seemed to Hermione that his characteristically cocky attitude just seemed to add fuel to the lust that was burning inside her. She had no idea why that was, but she couldn't deny it; just the sight of him strutting into a classroom was enough to have her crossing her legs and if he so much as smirked in her direction her breath became ragged and her heart lurched.

She couldn't stop it, and she was angry at herself for having such blasphemous feelings for someone who was supposed to be her enemy! The best she could do to eliminate these feelings was to attempt to ignore him as much as possible and even this was tremendously hard; Malfoy was someone who liked to be the centre of everyone's attention and positively loathed being ignored. But she managed to get through most of the school year without letting on that she had any feelings other than immense dislike for the blonde. At least, she_ thought_ she had.

She learned otherwise when she did it again; about a month before the end of the school term, not thinking he was even in the vicinity of the head dorms, she opened the door that led from her bedroom into the bathroom and took two steps into the room before noticing him lying serenely in the steaming bathtub, his eyes closed. _'Why the hell can't he learn to lock the door?'_ she thought to herself as her breath caught, she bit her lip to keep from making a sound and tried to back silently out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked, his eyes opening slowly to look at her. He smirked at her impression of a deer caught in the headlights; seeming perfectly comfortable lying there completely nude in the clear scented water.

Hermione, having stopped her backwards escape, stammered "W... What?" her face was flushed and she tried not to let her eyes drift anywhere inappropriate.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Hermione." Her first name sounded odd coming out of his mouth, she was so used to him calling her 'Granger'.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." She said blushing down at her bare feet, starting to shuffle backwards out of the room again.

She tried to look anywhere but at him as he stood from the tub and stepped towards her.

"Oh, I think you do." He said his voice deep and velvety. "Look at me, Granger." His voice came out as an almost whisper. Her heart skipped several beats as she slowly met his eyes, her face flushed and she looked away again, shifting her legs slightly as the warmth between them started growing uncomfortable.

"I said look at me, Hermione" He commanded again, voice gruff. She carefully raised her eyes to look directly into his, still making sure they didn't stray any lower than his neck, knowing that she would lose all brain function if she looked upon his glistening, pale chest; let alone if her gaze happened to stray lower.

Her breath caught as she saw her own desire mirrored in his eyes. She must have made some small sound as she struggled to keep breathing; his eyes darkened and he made a noise deep in his throat as he took a step towards her, closing the distance between their bodies. She glanced downwards at his chest and her eyes landed on a large water droplet caught in the lightly shadowed hollow of his collarbone.

She couldn't help herself, she very slowly lowered her face and flicked out her tongue, she touched the tip against his skin licking away the water, she then placed a very light kiss where the drop had been and rolled her eyes upwards, looking at him with her lips still pressed against his smooth, hot skin.

Malfoy moaned, his closed eyes opened after a second and he held her gaze for a moment before he grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against his damps skin, their lips meeting in a heated and passionate kiss.

Hermione reached up and threaded her shaking fingers through his medium length blonde hair, which she discovered was as fine and soft as corn silk. She stood on her toes to lessen the difference in their heights. Their tongues entwined and they both moaned at the contact as they delved into each other's hot mouths.

After a few moments Malfoy brought his hands from where they had been around her waist, to her front, he ripped open her shirt, the buttons flying off and clicking on the walls.

Hermione untangled her hands from his hair and shrugged out of the long sleeved, white school shirt. As she did this Malfoy undid the button and zip of her heavy pleated skirt which immediately fell to the floor. She was left standing there in nothing but her simple white cotton underwear set.

Malfoy groaned as he looked at her, moving his searing kisses along her jaw and down her neck where he sucked and nipped at her pulse point, drawing a moan from Hermione's lips.

"Lose the underwear." He breathed unevenly against her neck.

Flushing, Hermione reached back and unhooked her bra. As soon as it had fallen to the ground Malfoy turned his attention from her neck to her breasts. His mouth sucking her left nipple into his wet heat, as he palmed her other breast, he released the nipple from his mouth and flicked his tongue over it as he tweaked the right one between his fingers.

Malfoy became impatient at the rate she was undressing and as he swapped his mouth to her other breast he ripped her knickers roughly down her legs with his free hand. Hermione stepped out of them when they were sitting around her ankles.

After she was free of all her clothing, she pulled him up by his hair to reclaim his mouth.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bath and stepped in, sitting down with Hermione in his lap. She moved her hand between them as they kissed and she stroked his pulsing member before moving forwards to guide him into her; not wasting time with any more foreplay – they were both more than ready.

They both moaned as his erection was sheathed inside of wet core. Hermione whimpered and bit his shoulder as she slowly rode his cock, his large hands gripping her hips, guiding her on and off him. Malfoy had his head thrown back, his eyes tightly closed; the feeling of her hot tight walls encasing him was driving him insane.

His hands urged her to speed up her pace, she moaned again at the feeling of his hot throbbing length filling her, and her nipples brushing against his chest as she moved. The water sloshed over the side of bath as their rhythm sped and their thrusts became stronger and more urgent.

Hermione could feel her orgasm building as her clit was stimulated with each powerful thrust, bringing to an even higher peak as he thrust upwards pushing himself even deeper into her as she sat down on him hard. The building heat peaked and then crashed around her as she came, screaming.

Unable to hold herself up after coming so intensely, she collapsed against him just as she felt him jerk upwards once more, before filling her womb with his seed his breath coming out as a choked sob.

They lay there for what seemed like an age, just kissing and stroking each other lazily as they recovered. Hermione was the first to move, her skin wrinkled from the hot bathwater, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a thick fluffy towel around herself, but as she turned to leave, Malfoy stopped her.

"Wait!" He called. He leaned over and grabbed his wand as she walked back towards him. He muttered a quick contraception charm, holding his wand against her lower abdomen.

"Thanks." She muttered blushing, and turned again to leave, this time she made it back into her room before she got stopped.

Malfoy had leapt out of the bath, spreading more water over the floor and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and crushing his lips against hers once again.

She moaned into his mouth, and mourned the loss of contact when he pulled away.

"I don't want that to have been a once off." He mumbled against her forehead as he kissed her there, his cheeks flushing pink at his admission.

"Neither do I, Draco" She whispered, closing her eyes as he drew her into a gentle hug, she leaned her face against his chest. Breathing the soft fresh scent of his skin, she smiled; content.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :o)**


	2. Forbidden Desire - Part 2

**A/N: **Oh, yes... your eyes are not deceiving you, after nearly 5 years I have written a sequel to Forbidden Desire.

Enjoy...

* * *

_Forbidden Desire - Part 2_

Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for the end of year feast, when she felt eyes on her from the other side of the room. She knew who it was, so she didn't turn around, but she must have become noticeably edgy because Harry stopped retelling the story of Ron's great save during the last quidditch match to look at her. "Are you ok, 'Mione?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied quickly "I'm just tired" She lied.

It had been a month since the bathroom incident, and Draco hadn't left her alone since, every time they were alone together he would come up behind her and breathe on the side of her neck and whisper the things he wanted to do to her in her ear, or he would pull her onto his lap so that she was straddling him or push her up against a wall and snog her senseless. And even when they weren't alone he would leer at her from across the room.

Once in potions class Ron had noticed and had asked her why Malfoy was looking at her like that, she had just muttered something like 'Oh, you know what he's like', blushed and walked away to get her potion ingredients.

Despite his constant teasing though, every time things started getting heated he would pull away, smirking down at her flushed cheeks and lust glazed eyes and casually saunter away with a flippant, 'see you, Granger' thrown over his shoulder. It was driving her mad and she had resorted to alleviating her growing need herself.

She knew that Draco was probably driving himself insane as well; he would often get to the point of grinding his hips against hers, the sensation of his prominent erection pushing against her always caused her head to spin and her breath to catch. Furthermore, she knew that he'd also resorted to fulfilling his own needs; the sound of his moans drifting into her room in the evenings often pushed her over the edge as her fingers worked between her own legs.

Tonight was the last night of the school year, the last night that she would be separated from Malfoy by a mere wall; and she didn't intend to let the opportunity slip between their fingers. If he wasn't going to initiate things between them again, wait, she should probably rephrase that; if he wasn't going to _finish _things between them, then she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

Draco hadn't been playing fair since their bathroom tryst last month, and Hermione decided that she would turn the tables on their little game; she wasn't going play fair tonight. Dessert had appeared on the table in from of them and she got up from the bench seat and moved around the table to sit next to Ginny, so she would now be facing Draco. She caught his eye as she sat down and made sure she leaned over enough to flash some cleavage; her reputation as a prude would be enough to make anyone else who saw her think it an accident, only Draco saw the lascivious glint in her eye.

"Hermione, I know you only just sat down" said Ginny, "But do you mind if I go and sit with Harry?" She asked, "I'll catch up with you on the train tomorrow!" She promised as Hermione assured her that that was fine. Hermione was relieved, she wasn't sure if she could have held up a conversation while also trying to concentrate on working Malfoy up.

She placed a spoonful of whipped cream in her bowl and grabbed a handful of strawberries and another of cherries. She glanced over at the Slytherin table again and waited until his gaze was on her again before lifting a cream coated strawberry to her lips, her eyes hooded. First she licked the cream off the bottom of the strawberry with the very tip of her tongue before sucking the whole thing into her mouth, drawing it out again when she'd divested the fruit of cream. She bit into the juicy red fruit, feeling a trickle of juice run down her lip. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, in a way that was – she hoped – seductive, before running the tip of her tongue over her top lip. Her eyes flicked back to Malfoy whose lips were slightly parted and had a flush to his cheeks that Hermione didn't think was attributed to the warm room.

She suppressed a grin as she looked away, trying to look nonchalant as she took a finger full of cream and sucked it slowly into her mouth. A spot of cream remained on the corner of her mouth and she noticed Draco lick his own lips as she flicked her tongue out sweeping the cream into her mouth. She ate the rest of her dessert in the same way and Draco was visibly flustered by the time she made excuses about having to pack to her friends in order to escape the Great Hall early.

Before she made it to the doors she purposefully slipped her ring off her finger, as she leaned down to pick it up she didn't bend her knees as she usually would to conserve her modesty, she bent down in such a way that gave Draco – and anybody else who was watching, for that matter – a clear view of her upper thighs, though she didn't quite lean far enough to flash her underwear. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco coyly before standing and hurrying from the room.

Before she even made it halfway across the Entrance Hall to the marble staircase Draco burst out of the Great Hall. Hermione spun around and they stared at each other for a moment before Draco pounced, dragging her into the nearby broom cupboard. He muttered a quick _muffliato _charm before moulding his body to hers; Hermione opened her mouth under his demanding lips before lightly dragging his bottom lip between her teeth. Draco ground his erection against her, causing her knees to go weak. She moaned as he pushed his hand up her top and brushed his thumb across her left nipple through the thin cotton of her bra.

Before she got even more carried away in the heat of the moment she disentangled herself from him, pressing her lips against his once more whispering against them breathlessly.

"See you around, Malfoy" before slipping out of the closet and hurrying away up the stairs.

She made as though she was heading back to the Head Dormitories, but instead ducked around a corner waiting until she heard Draco storm past before she back tracked and made her way the prefects bathroom.

She spent about twenty minutes relaxing in the steamy water, letting out a giggle every now and again imaging Draco pacing their rooms in frustration. She remembered the heat in his eyes as he dragged her into the cupboard and she let out an involuntary whimper. She decided that she'd waited long enough and lifted herself out of the scented water drying herself with a soft towel. Instead of pulling her uniform back on she grabbed one of the fluffy robes that were piled up in a corner of the room.

Hermione's heart was racing in anticipation when she reached the entrance to the Head Dorm, she attempted to compose herself before quickly casting a contraception charm and stepping through the portrait into their shared common room.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her Draco appeared in doorway of his bedroom, there was a primitive glint in his eyes as he stalked towards Hermione. She tried to act oblivious, despite the heat coiling in her belly, as she swept past him towards her bedroom; before she entered the room she turned back towards him as if only just realising he was there.

Her heart stuttered at the sight of the glint in his narrowed eyes, "Oh, did you want something, Draco?" she let her robe fall off the shoulder she was looking over. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning at his answering growl. She turned to face him fully and started slowly backing towards her bed; Draco matched her step for step as they crossed the room.

She took a shaky breath before letting the robe fall to the floor, revealing every inch of her creamy skin to his wandering eyes. Draco sped his steps and their lips connected just as she felt the bed behind her legs. She stepped back so that she was kneeling on the bed and slowly shuffled backwards drawing Draco with her, undoing the buttons of his shirt as they went. When she had undone the last button on his shirt she splayed her fingers over the taut muscles of his abdomen, she pushed her hands up over his chest and shoulders pushing his shirt down his arms and throwing it aside.

Hermione sat back and stretched her legs out and Draco crawled above her bringing his hands to her breasts as he caught her lips with his own. She moaned underneath him, grinding herself on the thigh that was between her legs as he flicked his thumbs across her nipples. Draco pulled his face back, his breathing was ragged and there was a sensual hunger in eyes as they roamed her body.

He groaned, "What the fuck are you doing to me, Granger?"

Hermione didn't bother answering and instead took advantage of the momentary pause in his attentions; flipping them over so that she straddled him. Leaning down she pressed her fevered mouth over his lips before nipping at his stubbled jaw lightly with her teeth, she moved her attention across his jaw and down his neck. When she reached his chest she sucked each of his small, pert, nipples into her mouth before she shuffled down the bed, trailing kisses down his stomach, unbuckling his belt as she went. She sat up and pulled his pants down his legs; his erection springing free, already moist with a drop of pre-cum at its tip. She longed to lick the drop from his tip but restrained herself, work her way up from his knees, trailing kisses along his inner thighs.

When she finally reached his groin she teased him further by grazing her lips and tongue over the heated and throbbing head of his cock. Draco groaned and his hips jerked; his body tight with need. Hermione's inner muscles clenched at the moan of satisfaction Draco made as her mouth finally encased him in its slick warmth.

Draco's fingers tangled in her hair as her mouth worked on his thick length her mouth forming a vacuum around him. She lathed her tongue over his sensitive head and he moaned, lightly pulling at her hair to bring her up, she crawled back up his body and their mouths clashed desperately. Draco's fingers were digging into her hips; he twisted around pushing her to the bed in order to flip their positions.

Hermione moaned and thrust her hips upwards at the sensation of his thick length brushing against her inner thighs. He teased her for a moment, getting back at her for her earlier ministrations, by stroking her slick folds, first with his fingers until she was writhing underneath him and then with the tip of his cock before positioning himself at her entrance.

They'd been building up to this moment all month and Hermione felt as though she might burst into flames, a fierce heat licking at her core; she pushed her hips up as he finally pushed into her. Hermione was impatient for Draco to pound himself into her and she arched up to meet each of his thrusts but he continued to move slowly, his muscles straining with effort as he moved within her.

Hermione's back arched as she felt her orgasm coming on and she cried out as heat burst from her core to seemingly engulf her entire body. Draco faltered as she clenched around him and his thrusts grew faster and more erratic. He leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over the tight bud before moving his attention to the left, his breath ghosted over the wet peak as he groaned. Suddenly Hermione felt him pull out and flip her over onto her knees before pushing back inside her, clasping her hips as he pulled her on to him.

His pace was hard and fast now, one hand snaking around her to touch her sensitive bud. It didn't take long before she was shuddering around him again and this time he couldn't hold on any longer; his orgasm swept over him as her muscles throbbed around his member.

His breath was laboured as he lay against her smooth back, his skin glazed by a thin sheen of sweat. They collapsed onto the bed together, Hermione rolling onto her side to cushion her head against his chest. They lay there silently until their breathing returned to normal; Draco turned towards her and caught her lips in her own again, his tongue sweeping across her lips before flicking inside her mouth as her lips parted with a moan. He pulled back, looking at her with bewildered fascination, she opened her mouth to speak but he pressed his lips to hers once again. He pulled away again causing Hermione to moan in disappointment.

"Fuck, Granger" He panted "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Hermione grinned against him, "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

Review? :o)


End file.
